Wielders and Jewels Saga Episode One: My Sweet Sin
by Doreen
Summary: The flesh and blood of Irons and a little twist of King Arthur, Catane, and a few new popups. The wielder Sara and the reincarnation of Arthur, Ian will have to save Irons's daughter before it's too later.
1. Prologue: Excalibur and the Jewel

Prologue: Episode One

Disclaimer: Witchblade is property of Top Cow Productions, TNT, and The WB. All the characters are purely fictions.

Jewel of Armageddon is property of MorCon.

I intertwined the Bladeverse with my own little story.

NOTE: If I have spelt anything wrong please email me @ Avrial_Connacht@hotmail.com

****

WARNING I HAVE NOT READ THE WITCHBLADE COMICS!

The Jewel of Armageddon hasn't been as much a part of history as it's counterparts. It isn't a weapon actually but a person who once comes in contact with any jewelry can save or destroy the world. A birthmark on their back can identify them: a Black Dragon. The jewels are known through out the world as healers, even warriors; meant to aid the wielders of the Witchblade and Excalibur. They often have been reincarnated as servants, concubines, and sometimes, even royalty. Many times over she has loved the same man, the wielder of Excalibur.

Within the time of Catane, she was Catane's sister… Gerwyn. She became the object of obesession by Gwain who first was Catane's guardian who had been dismissed many times over. At a point Gwain decided to reap vengence upon the virginal half sister of Catane and found that he loved her. The union caused Gerwyn to disown her sister to save her lover's life. She lived secluded with her husband and eventually gave him two daughters: Sehren and Akasha who were taken from her by the Cleric. Whom believed her a Sorceress and wanted to purify her by burning her at the stake. Gwain went insane with remorse and killed the Clerics but Catane was the one to murder the bastard who had taken her sister from this world. Gwain was left to rot in prison while his daughters were taken and he went insane, in the end hanging himself.

The jewel has known much pain but is a benevolent being who's power is often misunderstood by those who seek it. In each lifetime they have suffered horrible deaths and some of the most peaceful ones. She has only known peace of old age twice. While her reputation of the Lady of the Lake is exponential. She had a love affair with Arthur after giving him the blade until his duties were more important to him; she bore a son that was as pure as the water, whom she taught all good things. Upon Arthur's death, the Lady whom was known as Deirdre to only a few, she made her son go out into the world and follow his father's example leading a Crusade. Deirdre laid her lover's body in Avalon and rested with him waiting for him to rise again.

Now the jewel has come within the line of Kenneth Irons's bloodline and has been thought to of died. It has nearly crippled the chance of Arthur's return and soon upon the Nineteenth year he will rise.


	2. Chapter One: By the Candlelight

Ian stood in the doorway of a candle lit room. Before him a candle lit circle and a large painting stood of a five-year-old girl. "So much time lost little Lilandra," He said to himself painted that he had failed his half sister. Lilandra's dirty blond hair that reached waist and her piercing dark brown eyes could pierce anyone. Ian felt the emptiness for too long. He had lost the girl eleven years ago and his mind became like a child.

Ian had lost his father and his half sister. There was an immense serge of pain on his forearm and the back of his forearm. Ian slowly approached the painting with the immense pain growing strong and stronger. As he touched the face of the little girl in the painting, his left hand had an otherworldly glow of two circles.

Suddenly a flash hit him in several waves. His mind open to each one of them, each of them submerging him to memories of Lilandra. The little girl living past her sixth year, breathing, growing, and loving. One word escaped his lips of her new guise, "Maeve." As he moved his hand away he knew she lived. Now he had to find her.

Within Ian's memories he could see the little girl in the garden reading. Lilandra had been taught so much at a young age and she had accepted it willingly. The girl was growing tired, he could see that much. There he snuck up behind the little girl and she smiled and said, "Hi Ian." She could always tell when he was around.

"What are you reading?" Ian asked softly. He sat next to her looking at the book. It was remarkable that she was so different from them all and yet came from the blood of his father. It was very important that she grew up and thrived.

"Tales of King Arthur," Lilandra said standing up. She had dirt all over her overalls and was beyond what many would call conventional even as a six year old. She was what many would call what wielders of the past might have been like. She let her book fall down as Ian picked up by the shoulders and swung her around holding her enough for her to fly free but enough for Ian to hold on to her. He adored that little girl and would do what was possible to keep her safe, he knew his calling even then.

Along the streets a young abused woman clutched a somewhat torn jacket to herself trying her best to stay warm. She took up a couple of quarters as she went to the payphone dialed the last person she could count on.

"Pezzinni," Sara answered the phone and sat on her bed quietly. For a moment there was no answer. "Hello?"

"Sara, it's Maeve," Maeve said shivering. Her body shaking due to the overwhelming cold and tiredness. She needed the help of her cousin badly.

"Maeve where have you been? Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you," Sara said worried into the phone.

"I'm not exactly sure," Maeve said into the phone. "Do you know where the Café Boadicea?"

"Yes, it's a few blocks from where I live," Sara said quietly. "Where are you?" She asked.

"Payphone in front of the café, can you me here in 20 minutes." Maeve asked clutching a ring that sore on a chain. She always clutched it when she could deal with some things at times. Was her guide and it was always took the guise in her mind a man about 30, hazel eyes, long dark curly hair; he never looked directly at you, for fear and his nature. He wore basic black and wore leather boots and lather gloves. Upon one hand he wore a ring, a dragon. The image was so vivid, it had been so clear since she was 7 years old, her protector and guide. So much had gone and it was the image of that man that kept her alive after her mom's death. The images and thoughts had stopped her from ending her own life. She clutched the ring even tighter.


	3. Chapter Two: Telling Fair Sara

Suddenly a flash hit her, Maeve was standing by a mantle piece and felt warm arms around her waist and soft, sweet voice whispered, "Lilandra… My sweet sin." Maeve awoke with jolt from the vision. 

"Maeve!" Sara said into the phone. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I zoned out for a second," Maeve told her.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Sara said.

"Ok, bye," Maeve said and quietly and hung up the phone. Her mind still reeling from the imaged and wondered what it meant. 'Sweet sin?' She asked herself. "Damn visions, I wonder what it means." She remarked aloud as she went into the café and sat in a booth slowly as her bruises were not helping. 

"What would you like miss?" A waitress asked in a Jersey-lice accent.

Maeve looked up and said, " A doughnut, not glazed, please." She saw the waitress walk away and she used a pen to draw on a napkin. She didn't even realize what she was drawing until the waitress brought the doughnut. It was two circles that crossed each other; it was the symbol of the witchblade. Suddenly she saw a man pass her; he was tall and had bleached blond hair and blue eyes in a nice suit. She heard him say, "Daughter." Suddenly he disappeared like the phantoms of a memory.

Ian walked the shadows out of the manor and to where Excalibur wanted to lead him. All he knew was he would have Lilandra returned to him again and soon. Something was growing in him now, a lust for the adult girl now… The lust was more intense for her than it was for his fair Sara. He followed the immense pain in his forearm when he came to a café where the pain seemed more than he could bare and he knew where he was. Ian saw into a window, Lilandra's long dirty blond hair was now brunette and much shorter. The piercing dark eyes still remained. He was in awe, she was alive and the vision could not compare. "Lilandra," He whispered as he hurt seeing her bruises all on her. He would repay a debt and a loyalty that was forever for his sweet Lilandra. Suddenly he heard a motorcycle go by and come into the parking lot. "Fair Sara," He sighed.

Sara came up to nearly a window as she turned off her bike. She unlatched her helmet and took it off and took a quick gaze around and for a second saw Ian. "What are you doing here?" She demanded staring at him. She saw he was following her as usual or so she thought.

"I am here to watch out for my father's daughter." Ian answered looking at Sara with his head partly bowed. He wouldn't say much more.

"Daughter? Someone else made of Elizabeth Bronte's DNA?" Sara asked not knowing what she was really saying.

Ian looked up to her totally his face strait now and looked at Sara said, "She is his daughter by blood Sara. She was taken from him when she was but six years old."

Sara was cut by those words and looked him with a remorseful look and said, "I'm sorry… How old is she now?" 

"Today she would be nineteen," Ian said sadly and his eyes fell upon Maeve who was nibbling at a doughnut.

"What are you---?" Sara and saw where Ian's eyes landed, her cousin. "You don't honest believe Maeve is… Your father's real daughter do you?" She asked and was pulled into a vision showing a young Ian playing with Maeve as a child. "What was her name?"

"Lilandra," Ian said softly.

"Lilandra? If I confirm that she is who you think she is… I might bring her to the manor," Sara told him. "I doubt she'll remember you," Sara remarked walking away and turned around to see him gone. 'What am I doing?' She thought to himself as she walked into the café.

Sara walked into the café and had her helmet on one hand as she noticed her cousin in the back eating a doughnut. She had never see Maeve look so bad and in so much trouble. She looked like she had been put through a gauntlet. As usual she Maeve clutching the piece of jewelry and figured that someone must have given it to her when she was little… Maybe possibly Ian because she always wore it around neck and she only had known her cousin since Maeve was six years old. "Maeve," She said softly.

Maeve looked up and put her half-eaten doughnut on napkin with the rings. "Hi, Sara," She said softly. She hated looking like crap but running for her life from thugs who knew about Excalibur and her, she had to find out whomever really had it now, as she knew she didn't have it. Suddenly her back began to hurt severely again, as if it was on fire but only on her birthmark. She stood up and looked around a bit, flinching pain. 'Where is it coming from?' she thought to herself unsure. She looked around to find nothing at all.


End file.
